


And A Pastry

by MagicaDraconia16



Series: Kowalski's Bakery [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pre-Relationship, TropesAndFandoms20, minor D/s, stepping stone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16
Summary: Six months after quitting his job - and his friendships - Percival Graves discovers they may not be as lost as he'd thought.
Relationships: Pre-Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Series: Kowalski's Bakery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	And A Pastry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct follow-up to "Just A Coffee", and picks up immediately where that ends. I was hoping - planning - to do a proper sequel, but it's apparently not ready to be told yet as it just wasn't coming, so instead, it's a minor stepping stone fic. You don't _have_ to read the previous one to read this one, but it'd probably help. 
> 
> Written for **TropesAndFandoms20:** _Regular square, trope Coffee Shop AU_ . . . sort of.

“Detective Graves! Oh, _HONEY_!”

The shriek nearly had Percival turning and fleeing right back out through the door again. In fact, he would have done, if there hadn’t been a blockage by the name of Newt Scamander standing right in the entrance.

“Oh, it’s so good to _see_ you!” The owner of the excited voice flung her arms around Percival’s neck in what was apparently supposed to be a hug but, in reality, almost strangled him. “Jacob, look who’s here!” Queenie Goldstein called over her shoulder towards the kitchen before directing her attention back to Percival. “Now you come right in, sugar, and sit yourself down and tell me where you’ve been—”

Newt cleared his throat, pointedly. “Queenie,” he greeted her.

To Percival’s relief, the Dom turned her attentions to Newt, and her order slid away from him. Queenie never _meant_ to order everyone, but she was such a powerful Dom that even her most casual statements had the same impact as a direct, concentrated order. Even other Doms weren’t immune.

It was possible for people constantly in her presence to learn to work past it, but it had been six months since Percival had last visited Kowalski’s Bakery, and it seemed he’d lost the knack of it.

“—tea for me, and coffee for Percival,” Newt said, and the sound of his voice jolted Percival back to awareness.

“Sure thing, sugar!” Queenie chirped, and she bustled away towards the back of the bakery. “Jacob!” Percival could hear her calling as she disappeared from sight. “Didn’t you hear me calling you?”

Newt brushed a cautious hand over Percival’s arm, and gestured to a table near the front window. “Shall we?” he asked. He waited until they were both seated before saying, “Tina told me that you quit being a detective?” in an equally cautious manner.

Percival leant back in his chair and studied Newt. Queenie’s sister, Tina, had been one of his junior officers six months ago, before a show-down with a criminal had led to a shameful breakdown. Until that show-down, where Newt had leant a helping hand, Percival hadn’t even known Newt was a Dom, let alone one that was even more powerful than Queenie. He had . . . not reacted well to the discovery. Newt had said, just a few minutes previous, that Tina had explained Percival’s reaction and no doubt she had, to the best of her ability, but she didn’t know _all_ of it.

Which was hardly surprising, as Percival hadn’t told _anybody_ what, precisely, had happened when Grindelwald had captured and tortured him.

“I did,” he replied to Newt, now. “My reaction to your… assistance convinced me that it was time. I’d been trying to ignore it, but after that I came to realise that I was a danger to the force if I carried on doing so.”

“I am sorry,” Newt said.

Percival cut him off with a shake of his head. “It wasn’t your fault,” he said. “As I said before, if it wasn’t you then, it would have been somebody else. Somebody who may have been a lot less—” He wavered for a moment, trying to find the right word. “— _scrupulous_ than you were.”

He felt the breath catch in his throat as the Dom behind Newt’s eyes suddenly shone with a vengeance, apparently furious at the thought of someone taking advantage of a terrified and dropping Sub.

In the next blink, as Queenie almost danced her way over to their table with their drinks in hand and her partner, Jacob, following with a plate of pastries, it was gone again, and Newt was back to looking like the submissive Sub most people thought he was.

“Here ya go!” Queenie chirped, placing the cups carefully onto the table between them. Jacob reached around her to slide the plate after them, grinning delightedly at Percival. “Now, don’t be a stranger anymore, ya hear?”

“I won’t,” Percival agreed, nodding back at Jacob. He watched the pair of them head back towards the kitchen, bickering lovingly, and turned back to find Newt had been doing the same thing. “Now then,” Percival began, reaching for one of the pastries. “We have good pastries—” He held up one that looked vaguely like a snake. “—so in the interest of good company, how about you tell me what _you’ve_ been up to these last six months?”

A slow smile curved Newt’s mouth upwards, and he reached for a pastry of his own. “As I told you before,” he began, “I’m writing a book about wild creatures and their habitats…”


End file.
